Aegon the worthy
by GJH 28
Summary: A military police officer from Earth is suddenly thrown into the game of thrones a Aegon the unworthy he is not happy but he will do anything not to be like the original Aegon
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

Alright first of all what the fuck one minute I'm doing a standard patrol like always and then the next minute all I see is white.

Immediately I woke up screaming and fell out of a bed. After falling on the floor everything seemed a lot bigger than normal plus it was a place I had never been to or seen before. The room I was in was beautifully decorated with a strange medieval style and a lot of tapestries of a three headed dragon on a black field.

'Where have a seen that before' I thought before the door swung open and 2 guys in armor of all things entered the room.

"Your grace we heard a noise is everything alright" the older of the two men said. Looking both men up and down I saw that they had that same red three headed dragon on their armor.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked reviving shocked looks from the both of them.

"Prince Aegon are you alright. Did you hit your head?" the younger guard asked.

"Prince Aegon" I repeated in a quiet voice while shaking in place at the thought.

'Aegon as in the Game of thrones Aegon and book series Aegon this cant be happening. Alright calm down this has got to be a dream a very bad dream' I thought before turning to the two guards who were having their own little conversation.

"He might not understand the prince is 3 years old"

'Three years old you have got to be fucking kidding me I'm a dam toddler'

"Prince Aegon do you need to see the maester?"

"No I'm fine but before you go tell me what year is it?" I asked receiving another confused look from the pair of guards.

"Its 138 AC prince Aegon. Are you sure that you don't need to see the maester you might have hit your head " the younger guard said but I waved them both off.

"I'm fine both of you go and please don't mention this to anyone" I ordered and waited for the two of them to leave once the door was closed and I was alone I collapsed having to take it all in.

'138 AC you have got to be kidding me. I was a goddam military police officer and I'm somehow in George R R Martin's world of Ice and Fire and I'm in the body of Aegon the fucking Unworthy how shitty is that. I mean seriously this guy was regarded as the fucking worst Targaryen king besides Maegor the cruel and the reason for all the Blackfyre rebellions. At least it looks like I'm early enough in time to make sure that dosen't happen' I thought after finally collecting my thoughts and moving to the mirror see my reflection and new body.

It was just as they said I was in the body of a fucking 3 year old and my once brown hair was now the Targaryen family silver and my blue eyes now purple. If there was one thing I could admit was that the Targaryens were beautiful I will give them that and Aegon was regarded as one of the best looking ones so hopefully this wont be all that bad.

Looking at my reflection I closed my eyes and started to concentrate and go through the old Aegon's memories I recalled that my mother Larra Rogare had just given birth to Naerys a few days ago. If I remember right Naerys is supposed to become my wife ,which is disgusting I am not going to fuck my sister in this timeline she can become a Septa or a Silent Sister if she wants. As for my so called mother the books said that after the birth of my sister she up and leaves what a bitch. My new father Viseryes the hand of the king seems to love both me and my siblings and mother according my memories hopefully once I grow up a little I can cause enough change and make the realm a lot stronger so he never has to become king. The biggest challenge is going to be my younger brother Aemon the future Dragon Knight and Kingsguard member.

According to Aegon's memories right now the two of them are not on the best of terms 'well I will have to change that' I thought thinking about my past life where I had a younger brother and younger sister myself and was on terrific terms with both and we cared about each other.

Looking out the window which showed that the sun was about to rise I decided to go explore as I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep as this was still registering in the back of my mind.

Soon enough I found my self in the courtyard and I could see the servants and guards and knights getting ready to start the day. The thing that drew my attention as I'm sure it drew every kids attention in the world were the knights practicing their swordsmanship.

If what I remember is true from the books Aegon the unworthy was skilled with weapons but he just got lazy and turned to food well it seems I am going to have to fix that as well. Mabey I can request a sword or something that will let me train but I doubt they would give a three year old a weapon.

In the end I decided to just watch and wait and soon enough two knights of the Kingsguard appeared and started to practice themselves. The two who were practicing I recognized due to Aegon's memories as Ser Edmund Warrick and Ser Agramore Cobb.

It was pretty entertaining to watch these guys go at it so much so that I didn't even notice a third white cloak sit down right beside me.

"Like watching those two pummel each other Prince Aegon " the Kingsguard member Ser Dennis Whitfield said with a smile.

"It is entertainment enough but it seems that Ser Edmund is on the losing end' I said while watching said knight take a swing to the side of his sword arm making him drop it.

"And they say the Kingsguard are supposed to be the finest knights in the realm yet any knight could have seen that move coming" Ser Dennis said while launching at his sworn brothers get ready for another match.

"Do you want to be a knight Prince Aegon?"

The question was a good one I definitely don't want to end up like the original Aegon but I also want to make sure we are ready for the Others and what's beyond the Wall mabey I could join the Nights Watch.

'No get that out of your head there is no way Viseryes would allow his firstborn son and heir join the Nights Watch so maybe I can do something else. Well mabey something will come to me'

Looking around I noticed that most of the servants had gotten up and were carrying on with their duties so I decided to go find a maester to learn something I better get useful.

After wandering around looking for someone or anyone my body suddenly stopped outside a door where I heard crying coming from within.

Opening the door slightly I was greeted to the sight of a little silver haired boy no older than 2 crying I suddenly realized that this was Aemon Targaryen the future Dragonknight and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and considered the greatest knight in the history of the Seven Kingdoms and more importantly my new younger brother.

As Garrett Herron I had a younger brother as well and would always try to comfort him if he was sad or hurt and they usually let me that might be a problem with Aemon as according to the memories he was very afraid of me at this point so I have to be careful.

"Aemon is something wrong?" as soon as I said it Aemon seemed to get even more scared and curled up a little.

"No Aegon everything is fine" he responded trying to stop his sniffles from returning.

"Aemon it's alright if something is bothering you I'm willing to listen" I said after sitting down next to him and putting a arm around him suprising him even more but he soon leaned into it.

"I miss mother why did she have to go?" the 2 year old asked as it made sense he wanted his mother but she ran out again what a bitch I thought while trying to think of a way to softly tell my brother the truth.

"Aemon I don't know why she left but if I had to guess it was because she was unhappy and sometimes people who are unhappy do things without thinking and unintentionally hurt others"

"But does that mean mother doesn't love or want us"

"Don' think that ever little brother mother loves us all she just wanted us to have a better life here with father than we would with her if she took us with her" I finished and was relieved to see that I had managed to calm my little brother down and also apologized for scaring him all the time it went so well hours had passed and we ended up playing and missing our lessons with the maester and septons it was perfect I'll definitely be a true big brother to Aemon and Naerys.

**Authors note: Hey there sorry for late update military life is hectic so I cant update as much as I want to but I will try if you have any ideas for who I should have Aegon marry or for ways to change history don't forget to message or PM me with ideas and also this was the only chapter I will do 1****st**** person perspective the rest will be in 3****rd****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Viseryes **

_A few weeks later…._

It had been a rough couple of days for Viseryes Targaryen the current Hand of the King and younger brother to him as well not only were there reports of corruption in the Gold Cloaks, and talk of outlaws on the roads and the Iornborn were raiding along the coast again. The worst thing was that his wife Larra Rogare had left him and his children. After all the years they had been together and having 3 children she just leaves after Naerys is born.

It hurt it really did more than Viseryes would admit and the worst thing was he still loved her and he probably always would she had been the first woman he had ever lain with and she would also be the last.

Another thing that was on his mind was the recent change in his eldest son Aegon. Usually Aegon didn't seem to like Aemon or his new sister but suddenly he was constantly visiting Naerys and had even changed her when she needed it and he even asked a serving girl to teach him how to sow for a present he wanted to give her.

His relationship with Aemon drastically changed as Aegon was constantly helping his little brother and playing with him, he even apologized being a bully to him and hitting him with his dragon egg.

Aegon had also suddenly started asking for more lessons from the Maester who said he was absorbing knowledge more so than anyone he had ever seen but he was constantly arguing with the Septon much to his father and uncle's annoyance.

'Mabey Larra leaving has brought out Aegon's instincts as a older brother hhopefully he keeps doing this while staying out of trouble' Viseryes thought while looking over some of the reports from the Maester of Coin but before he could get back to work a member of the Kingsguard Ser Raynard Ruskyn the Lord Commander burst in he looked like he had run a great distance.

"My lord Hand thank the Seven I found you" the Lord Commander said panting.

"What's wrong is it my brother has something happened?"

"No prince Viseryes it's your son prince Aegon we found him trying to sneak out of the castle into the Dragonpit-" Ser Raynard said before the Hand of the King interrupted.

"He did what, did the dragon see him?" the Hand asked with concern for his son but was also angry he did something so dangerous.

"Alright then bring him to me at once"

"As you command lord Hand" the knight said before running off to fetch the young prince.

_Aegon _

It was still kind of a shock for Garrett even after a few weeks of suddenly being in the world of Ice and Fire and suddenly being reborn into one of the worst Targaryen kings to ever rule Aegon the uunworthy and being only 3 years old at that God must hate him.

After spending the first few weeks getting his bearings and improving his relationship with Aemon, Aegon decided to make himself useful and try to improve everything by applying knowledge to the world unfortunately being a toddler kind of made that very hard.

Aegon was really starting to hate this world the Maesters and tutors were teaching him basic things that he had learned in his old life and wouldn't let him try to show them what he wanted to even if he said it would improve lives they simply laughed and the Septons were even worse and Aegon thought church and hippies were annoying the Septons were so devoted to faith and proper etiquette its was nauseating.

Looking through the memories of the original Aegon he remembered that dragons were still alive at this point so if he kept the creatures alive that would give his family a big advantage and there was still the matter of the dragon eggs.

As was Targaryen tradition a dragon egg had been placed in Aegon and his siblings cradles. Aegon's was a stone gray color with small black ripples, Aemon's was so blue that it looked black almost a navy blue with yellow swirls, the egg Naerys was given was a pale cream yellow with white dots.

After seeing the eggs and remembering that their were still dragons Aegon made a plan to sneak out of the Red Keep and visit the remains of the Dragonpit. Even though he knew there were no dragons there as the last dragon had yet to hatch yet Aegon started preparing for his escape.

Avoiding the guards and servants and knights was the easy part and he could avoid he hadn't counted on a stable boy sleeping in the stable to wake up and see the three year old prince trying to mount a horse before he called the stable master who in turn called the Kingsguard foiling his plans.

Not seeing any reason to lie or hide the truth Aegon told them what he intended to do much to their shock and dismay before taking him back to his chambers and went to go tell his father.

After being brought to his fathers study Aegon was escorted inside and his father rushed over.

"Aegon are you alright did anything happen to you?" Viseryes asked being the concerned father that he was.

"Yes father I'm fine nothing happened" Aegon answered and saw the worry leave his fathers eyes before being replaced with sternness.

"What were you thinking trying to get into the Dragonpit let alone leave the castle do you know that you could have gotten hurt or worse?" the father asked his son who didn't seem even the slightest bit worried that he was being yelled at.

"I know what I did father and I'd do it again too"

"What? Why did you try to go there anyway?"

Aegon seemed to think for a second before responding.

"Father the Dragonpit was one of our houses greatest monuments to the dragons and a symbol of our power. Even though it's a ruin it could still be of use and needs to be rebuilt" the child said shocking his father that a 3 year old said that.

Viseryes heard that his son had started reading through book after book and scroll after scroll so he probably got this idea of going and restoring it through those but just to sate his curiosity he asked anyway .

"Where did you get the notion that it needs to be restored?. And Further what would going to the remains do you Aegon.

Aegon answered with a grin before replying.

"After reading all about the Dragonpit and Dragons and seeing my egg father how could I not be compelled to go and see" Aegon said trying to act excited like a 3 year old would instead of the 22 year old he used to be.

Viseryes just looked and stared at him as if to process what he said before going into a full blown laughing fit.

After a good minute of laughing Viseryes calmed down before returning back to his paperwork.

"Aegon what you said makes sense and is true yes the Dragonpit was a monument to the dragons and we shouldn't forget that. But that being said the pit was destroyed during the dance and my brother the king has different feelings on dragons and anything dragon related"

"But why" Aegon said even though he already knew.

" I will tell you when you are older now to discuss your punishment"

"But father-"

"No buts Aegon you snuck out of the Red Keep and could have gotten hurt so until the end of the week you will work with and help out in the kitchens" Viseryes ordered.

"Yes father"

"Good now before you leave I would like to ask you one more question"

Aegon got a little nervous thinking that Viseryes somehow knew that he wasn't the real Aegon before calming down as Viseryes wanted to know why he was suddenly asking the serving girls and Septas to teach him how to sow.

"Father I'm making a suprises present for my little sisters first nameday" Aegon said while exiting the chambers while thinking about the future.

**Authors note:** Sorry the chapter is a little short I lost a lot of ideas but I hopefully will make the next one longer and their will be a time skip next chapter and I have decided to go back to 1st person perspective for Aegon. Remember if you have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know be they marriages ways to change


	3. Chapter 3

**Aegon**

141AC

It had been a productive 3 years for me since I suddenly woke up in the body of Aegon the unworthy and not wanting to end up like the original I made some changes. After finally turning 6 my new father and uncle allowed me to learn the art of swordsmanship from the knights of the Kingsguard and I got to say its a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Swordsmanship took a lot more skill and tact than I originally thought but due thanks to luck or my sheer determination and the master at arms that I was able to get it down and even begin to get better at it and I planned to keep at it and maybe I can implement some of the tactics and strategies to the Targaryen army.

Since I had started training in the ways of the sword as well as politics I noticed that Aemon was constantly following me and asking me to share what I learned with him and not just him it was a surprise for me to find out that my little sister who always held that stuffed animal I made for her was also asking me to tell her what I learned .

I am just going to chalk this up as my little siblings wanting to spend time with their big brother. Another thing I have to make sure father doesn't try to arrange for me and Naerys to get married for a more pure bloodline.

Also since being here I finally was able to see a dragon the one the books described as the last dragon had hatched it was a sight to behold.

I remember being brought inside a completely locked down Maegor's Holdfast and within one of the chambers along with my father, brother and aunt and uncle King Aegon my namesake watch as she emerged from a green egg that was beside my own grey one.

When she emerged everyone seemed excited especially my father and aunt but I noticed that my uncle only looked at it with contempt , and hate and possibly fear then I remember that in the books Aegon III had watched his mother be eaten alive by his own uncles dragon so of course he wouldn't be all that happy.

I remember Aemon asking if he could keep it no doubt thinking of being like Aegon the conqueror I was a little disappointed that he asked before I did but uncle Aegon was quick to say that she would be going to the Dragon Pit immediately. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand grabbed my shoulder and gave me a light squeez.

"Prince Aegon its your turn in the ring again and if you don't hurry Ser Lucas will get angry" a brown haired squire by the name of Joffrey Staunton who was 6 years elder than me said before laughing as we both knew that Ser Lucas was a very patient man and wouldn't get angry.

"I'm going I was just thinking about a few things" I said before getting my training sword and going out to the yard to see the master at arms.

Ser Lucas was a average sized and looking man with black hair a beard and green eyes which were narrowed as I approached he clearly thought I was too young to be learning from him but he couldn't really do anything except obey and I have quite a few surprises for him I thought walking up to him.

"Prince Aegon so glad you decided to join us after looking into the clouds"

"I'm very sorry Ser Lucas I was lost in thought" I said trying to speed things up.

"You need to pay close attention your grace these lessons may save your life someday" the master at arms said while motioning for a squire to come and be my opponent.

The boy was both older and bigger than me no doubt the master at arms picked him to try to scare me into not being late again but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Once we both had our training swords and shields and were ready to start did Ser Lucas give us the signal to begin.

The older boy charged right at me probably thinking that his bigger size and strength meant that this would be a easy victory but he not anyone in Westeros had faced a American soilder before.

Smirking I moved my body to the side and let his sword hit nothing but air before I turned and quickly thrust my sword at his unexposed back making him stumble forward.

As expected he was not happy raised his sword again to take a swing at me and that's when I decided to give everyone a show since I was so close to him I moved to the side of his arm and dropped both my sword and shield surprising everyone. Using my left arm I wrapped it around and under his sword arm and made my right into a fist and used it to push both his jaw and head back in discomfort making him drop both his sword and shield. Finally I pivoted and brought my right leg inside his personal space and tripped him still holding onto his arm and thanks to my smaller size I was able to wrap both feet around creating a straight armbar.

Looking around I could see everyone had a surprise and shocked reaction especially Ser Lucas and Aemom who had stars in his eyes and would probably ask me to teach him later.

Noticing the squire trying to get up I applied some pressure and pulled back making him scream and start kicking wildly until Ser Lucas and the other knights preyed me off him.

"That's enough Prince Aegon you won but what did you do?" The somewhat mad and bewildered instructor asked.

Seeing that all eyes were on me I just answered with a simple armbar and the apologized to both the squire for almost ripping his arm out of the socket and dislocating it much to his shock and to Ser Lucas for not practicing like he wanted and promised to dedicate extra time to my training before I turned and went back to the bench were both my little brother and Joffery were waiting for me.

"That was amazing big brother" the five year old Aemon said and then he proceeded to ask me to teach him which I said I'd show him a few moves once he was old enough to start training much to his annoyance and Joffrey's amusement.

"Prince Aegon I have to say it was very amusing and nice to see you take out Ol little Fireball over there the Staunton boy said motioning to the squire I beat.

"Did you say fire ball" I asked surprised and thinking that I remember seeing that name in the series but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

"Yeah Quentyn Ball that kid is such a hot head it fits perfectly" my friend answered while I looked at the boy form across the yard.

Quentyn had some of the brightest red hair I had ever seen and true to what Joffery said it seemed he had a temper when he suddenly started ranting and almost threw a punch at another squire for accidentally bumping his shoulder.

If I remembered right in the original timeline he ended up becoming the new master at arms for the Red Keep and he was also a big supporter of Daemon Blackfyre so I may need to keep my eye on him hopefully I can send him on some suicide mission or something later.

"We will see anyway I think it's time for my lesson with Munken" I said while preparing to head back into the keep.

"You mean Grand Maester Munken " Aemon said as I purposely left off his title.

"Whatever you say little brother" I chuckled while ruffling Aemons hair and telling him that if I had to sit through these lessons then so did he much to his dismay and my amusement.

"Aemon you tell Munken that I need to change as I'm sure he wont like my sweat stained clothes stinking up the room"

Before going to my chambers I stopped when I heard sounds of 3 girls giggling and playing in the chamber down the hall from mine and Aemons. After following the sound I was greeted to a very nice and cute scene.

There sitting together and playing dolls or some other game was my little three year old sister and her two friends or ladies in waiting or companions whatever you wanted to call them.

Naerys Targaryen was small even for modern standards the first time I saw her I could tell she would have a lot of health issues even if she was in my time as she had all the features of a premature birth. Naerys was thin and had very pail skin, from the moment I saw her I knew I had to protect her so I became the best older brother I could for her and it seemed Aemon felt the same way.

Thanks to me and Aemon she seemed to get better little by little and was now able to play with and make friends with other girls to my delight and the two that she was with now I could see them being lifelong friends.

Ella Redwyne was the eldest daughter of the current lord of the Arbor and like most of her family was described she was red haired with freckles and she was quick to laugh. All in all from what I'd seen she was a sweet girl then again most three year olds were but despite that I couldn't help but think that her father sent her to court with the hope that having her grow up with my sister that she might catch either mine or my brothers eye and the same could be said for the other girl Cassandra.

Cassandra Baratheon was named after her distant cousin the infamous Cassandra that was betrothed to King Aegon II and tried to poison my aunt.

Cassandra was not from the main Baratheon line as she was descended from the traitor Borys Baratheon the 2nd brother of the famous lord Rogar Baratheon who rebelled against his elder brother and helped the Vulture King pillage and cause havoc in his former homeland before the old king killed him needless to say her family was always suspicious of her side since.

Cassandra had the Baratheon looks as well with cole black hair that was long and wavy and blue eyes and a heart shaped face she was also the oldest of the 3 at age 5 same age as Aemon.

It took a moment before one of them noticed me leaning in the doorway watching with a amused smile one Naerys saw me she immediately jumped up and ran as fast as she could to give me a hug despite her frailty.

"Aegon what are you doing here I thought you were down in the yard?"

"I just finished up out there" I replied while ruffling Naerys hair the same way I did Aemons earlier and low and behold both Ella and Cassandra laughed. It seemed I still have a way ladies at any age just like the original I thought noticing them blush.

"Prince Aegon so nice to see you can you play with us" the Redwyne girl asked while attempting to shove a doll in my face.

"I'm sorry I cant stay lone I just came to check on Naerys to see if she was alright and out of trouble" I said making my sister get a little agitated but I turned to Cassandra.

"Thank you both for being good friends to my sister it means a lot to both me and Aemon that she be able to have fun"

The Baratheon girl again blushed when I thanked her and started to stutter saying it was her pleasure and honor while I started to turn before motioning with my hand for Naerys to come over which made her smile but it turned into a frown when I used two fingers to poke her in the forehead .

"Sorry Naerys perhaps next time" I said while exiting with a big smile on my face.

**Authors note: sorry about the wait and short chapter I am very sorry and may be putting this story on temporary hold while I study for a promotion board and work on my other stories mainly my naruto SI with the SI being Fugaku Uchiha the father of Itachi and Sasuke but as always if anyone has and improvements or ideas for any of my work don't be afraid to message or pm me.**


End file.
